A Midnight Passion
by Dead Feathers
Summary: After an incident with his children, Zuko and Katara agree to tell them everything. When they were friends, how they defeated Fire Lord Ozai, when Daddy fell in love with Mommy, how Mommy saved Daddy, how Daddy saved Mommy. The Fire Lord's family will be brought closer together by laughter, many tears, and heartwarming confessions. It's only the beginning. Starts off as 'T'. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **All right, I have recently just finished Avatar: The Last Airbender all over again. It blew my mind, like, several times. It's wonderful, and beautiful. I wish to continue the main plot in most of my ATLA stories.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own anything of Avatar: The Last Airbender. I'm just merely a fan, as almost everyone else.

A little girl with dark, smooth skin comes running down the halls of the Fire Nation Palace. In one hand she holds a bear, which is scorched badly. One eye is missing, and the leg is ripped, sizzling. As she cries, Zuko lifts his head from his desk, dropping the ink-covered brush onto the yellow paper, spinning around to see his daughter's tear-streaked face. Quickly, he grimaces.

"Lie Mei, what's the matter honey," Zuko asked, his arms opening quickly as a toddler runs into his chest, hitting roughly. The hair has been brushed back behind his ears, actually able to see his crying daughter. "Did Shen hurt you again? Want me to teach him a lesson?"

Shaking her head, she half crawls, half climbs along her father's leg, sitting along it so she can bury her head deep into his shoulder. Whimpering, she sniffles once, "No, he burnt Mr. Fyyu," She sniffles twice. "See, look." Leaning back slightly, she holds up a burnt part of the bear's limb, putting it directly into Zuko's face.

In his mind, he's quite proud that his son has developed Fire Bending, but will have to teach him about the true meaning of Fire Bending, remembering not to share the Sun Warrior's secrets though. Grabbing Lie Mei's back, he holds her steadily as he takes the bear in his other hand, examining it. Shen did a good burn, that's for sure.

"Here," Standing, he pulled Lie Mei higher onto his chest, wrapping both arms around her as he left his study, leaving the door cracked open. "Let's go to daddy's room, okay?" Zuko starts to head to his room, out of the corner of his eye, he catches his seven year-old son drooping his head, and wandering the front part of the Palace. Calling out, he manages to keep his voice in a somewhat non-threatening voice. "I'll let your mother deal with you, son."

A small smile pressed his face as he heard the pout of Shen, shaking his head as he hit his bedroom door open with his right hip. Switching Lie Mei to the other side of his body, he can start to feel her legs wrapping tighter around his body. He always thanked the Spirits' that his daughter had got her mother's complexion, but his hazel-yellow eyes. My, she was beautiful.

Using his now free hand, also remembering to switch Mr. Fyyu to his other hand as well, he lit the lamps by the bed, and one by Katara's desk. Making sure not to blaze her paper work. "Where's mommy?" He heard her mumble in his neck.

"She's probably with Uncle Iroh, why?" He asked as he sat her down at the edge of the bed, placing her teddy-bear on Katara's desk, his head turning back to look at her.

"Well... Shen was talking about you and mommy, and I thought he was lying, and th-" She explained quickly, causing Zuko to wave his hands frantically in front of him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait, sweetheart, what did Shen say?"

"He said that you met mommy a long time ago, and you were best friends with her, but your other best friend loved mommy, so you guys didn't love each other. Then I got sad, and he told me not to tell you! But, but! I-I.. I-" Tears formed in her eyes, her small knuckles brushing them away. All she saw was her father start to kneel in front of her.

"Hey, hey. Why you crying, baby? Shh, don't cry." Over the years, Zuko has found himself to be more affectionate, now that Katara has been in his life. It's a beauty to see his family. Katara should be back home within a few more hours, it is getting late..

Wiping away the last couple of tears, she began explaining again, "He said that you fought for mommy, and Aunt Azula tried hurting mommy, but you stopped it. Then, Avatar Aang was going to marry mommy, and you guys wouldn't love each other!" It broke Zuko's heart seeing her cry, but he had to stifle a laugh from her odd reasoning, and his son's foolish listening from Uncle Sokka.

Sighing, Zuko responded, "Listen, sweetheart, I did do that. I stopped Aunt Azula from hurting mommy, I did that because I love her. I wouldn't want to see the woman I love get hurt, now would I? Aang loved mommy, but there were some complications, and mommy didn't have the same feelings.. Ya' understand?" Seeing her brown, silky hair bob, he smiled and continued.

"Then, after I was crowned Fire Lord, I told mommy how I felt. I told her how much she meant to me, and I loved her. I didn't want to wake up without her by my side. She felt the same way. Then, we got married, and had Shen, now we have you. I wouldn't change my life, because all three of you are my life." Zuko placed both of his hands on her shoulders, smiling as he squeezed her. Getting a huge, warm hug from his lovely daughter. He kissed her hair, holding her close to him.

"Hey, dad, will you tell me a story before I go to bed?" She asked as she pulled away from him, an adorable smile worked its way on her lips, and Zuko couldn't refuse. He nodded, and stood, holding his hand out for his daughter to take it. Lie Mei took it, and hopped off the bed, walking with him to her own room. She quickly left Zuko's hand as she ran towards her mother. Screaming, "Mommy!"

Katara turned around, a big fat smile on her face, kneeling down to catch her princess. Her prince soon wrapped his arms around her shoulders, giving her a wet kiss from the looks of Zuko's eyes. Walking over to the crowd, Zuko stood with his arms folded, smiling. Zuko married at the age of 19, Katara was 17. Having Shen, his first child, at the age of 21, and having Lie Mei at the age of 28. This now, makes him 32 years of age. Katara had Shen at 19, and had her princess at 26.

It was hard taking care of The Fire Nation, and watching two children, but they managed. It was a treat to see them, and Katara nearly cries every time she has to leave her children on business. It breaks her heart to leave her children.

"Hello, my children. How are you?" Giving both of them a kiss on the lips, she stands and looks down at them. both of them speaking at once. Shen was jumping up and down, and talking about his Fire Bending, and Lie Mei was shouting about Mr. Fyyu, and how it got all burned.

"Now, now, once, my loves. Let's go in the family room after I speak with your father," Katara eyed Zuko, and winked with her left eye. A playful smile eased on his lips. He watched as both of his children raced each other. Surprisingly, his daughter was more agile. Katara walks slowly into her husband's awaiting arms, she wraps her own around his chest. While his wrap, and stay on her back, Zuko tilts his head down to kiss her shiny hair.

"I missed you, Zuko." She spoke quietly, as if she hadn't slept in days.

"I missed you too, Katara." He spoke truth. He missed waking up with her on his shoulder, or greeting those soft lips with a kiss. Or the nights where they would just sit up, and laugh, and talk. They couldn't do that before when they were friends, they had to save the world.

"Man, you're awfully warm today." Katara remarked, slightly thrown-off by this.

"I'm always warm, dear." He chuckled, and leaned back, catching hold of her face with his palms, guiding his lips down onto hers. They danced in a passionate kiss. It had been 41 hours, 35 minutes since he last saw Katara, he needed the kiss. Katara was the first to pull away, smiling. She took his hand, and laced their fingers together, they walked to the family area, where they saw their kids sitting next to each other.

Zuko waved for a maid to come and serve them some fruit, and tea. Every time, whether it be Zuko or Katara, when they came home from a trip, they always sat around and talked about their trip. Or they sat and read, or talked about school. It was a generous idea that Katara had came up with. So far, they've been doing this for three years.

After thirty minutes of chatting about Katara's trip to visit Uncle Iroh in Ba Sing Se, and discuss plans with the Earth Kingdom. The White Lotus were there as well, involving with the great plans. They came to an agreement that the Earth Kingdom should make safer walls around the kingdom, along with the other two allies.

"All right, children, it's getting late. Come give your father, and I a kiss. Go to bed afterwards, please." Katara announced, sitting back, Zuko's arm wrapped around the pillow that she sat infront of, his hand now on her shoulder.

Shen ran over o Zuko, and Lie Mei ran to Katara. They hugged for a good minute, Zuko embraced his only son, and kissed him. Zuko made a promise to himself that he would never do what his father did to him. He vowed that he would love Shen with all of his might, and more than his life. Just as he pledged for Katara, and Lie Mei. The children switched sides, kissing and hugging the other parents.

"I love you." Zuko and Katara spoke in unison, looking towards each other as they said it. Snickering, then turned back to their kids.

"I love you more!"

"I love you with all my heart!"

A few giggles from children, then two doors shut. Zuko reminded himself of the story he was going to tell Lie Mei, he'll do that tomorrow night. Katara was resting her head on Zuko's shoulders, her hand pressed on his warm, throbbing chest. She felt his heart beat constantly, and found herseld closing her eyes, a broad smile too.

Zuko rested his head on her own, his fingers stroking the exposed skin from her outfit. She was more than beautiful. Radiant. Gorgeous. Katara's wedding ring sparkled, it caught Zuko's eye. He shifted, making Katara sit up. He took both of her hands in his, his eyes admiring the jewelry on her finger.

"We've been married for 23 years, and when I was 18, I thought I was going to lose you..." Zuko hardly talked about the past, it was a touchy subject, but Katara learned that when he did it was sentimental.

"23 long, phenomenal years. And I spent them with my best friend." Katara smiled, which earned her a big, goofy grin from her husband. He clasped his arms around her small frame, which she returned back. He hugged her tightly, his left hand rubbing the small of her back. He kissed her bare neck, barely skimming his tongue along the skin. She made a giggle, and Katara leaned back slightly, but was still in his grasp.

Katara placed a kiss on his jaw-line, feeling the small stuble against the side of her face. He smelled... exotic. She inhaled once more, and a fiery passion built within her. Quickly, she moved onto his lap, which Zuko sunk back into the pillows beneath him, and behind him. He pressed his palms at her hips, his fingers fumbling with the fabric as the two entwined her tongues together. Katara dove in, holding Zuko by gripping his shirt near his neck, scrunching the cloth together in her fists.

Soon, Zuko would be building an arousal, his hips would start to push up, making Katara fall back down on his crotch. As this happened, he groaned, and Katara could feel his growing length pressed against her own crotch. Katara parted the kiss, lustfull eyes gazed at each other for a while, then the two broke into a roaring laughter. It was a problem, after 23 years of marriage, they still couldn't look each other in the eyes for a long time without laughing, and getting buterflies in their stomachs. It was cute, to them at least.

After a few more minutes of making out like teenagers, Zuko and Katara decided to head for bed. On the way there, Zuko spoke about Shen's actions. He was upset at his child, but they all make mistakes. "You know, Shen burned Mr. Fyyu with fire.." He almost talked with a slight disgrace. He hoped Shen wouldn't use the Fire Bending for control, and only for self-defense or the correct way.

"Wait, excuse me?" Katara stopped in her tracks, looking at Zuko as she reached out to pull him to face her. "Why? What did my baby do?" Zuko swallowed, and pressing his two fingers towards his temple, rubbing it.

"Shen must've got a hold of a Fire Bending scroll, and learned about the totems in my study. He and Lie Mei got in an argument about us, and then he... well, caught her bear of fire. It was si-"

"Stop," Katara cut off his sentences, "they argued about us? Why?" She asked, her head turning slightly.

"Your brother told Shen about when we were friends, when we had to stop my father. Shen told Mei, and she got all upset. She thought that you loved Aang, and not me. I told her that wasn't true though." Zuko explained carefully, watching Katara's expressions. Hoping that she wouldn't get mad, or upset.

"We should tell them, what happened." Katara spoke, looking at Zuko. Her face stern.

"I promised Lie Mei that I'd tell her as a bed time story, you can tell it with me, if you'd wish." Zuko smiled, grabbing her hand as the two walked to their bedroom. Opening the door, Zuko quickly abandoned his clothing, leaving him only in his smalls. Still, continuing the conversation with Katara, who was brushing her hair, and starting to remove her shirt.

"We should tell them everything. The fights we got into, how Sokka and I found Aang, Toph.. Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai..." Katara's voice trailed off, she seemed distant, but Zuko didn't respond to it. He folded his shirt, and was now working on folding his pants.

Katara was in her wrappings, her back was muscular, and Zuko enjoyed the view. She hung the tribal outfit in her dresser, moving to her vanity. Which Zuko moved behind her, placing on hand on her shoulder, the other playing with the strands of hair she wasn't brushing.

"We'd have to tell him on different nights, this story will take days, maybe even weeks if we go into full detail." He proclaimed, leaning down to kiss her cheek before moving to his desk, picking up the dried brush and setting it in the ink holder. Flipping the pages in his journal, rereading everything that he wrote in the past.

Brushing out the knots, then combing some strands, Katara talked, "Yeah, she should tell Shen, too. I'm sure he'd love to hear of his father's ass kicking abilities." Zuko chuckled, a hand on his own chest while he briskly scanned the pages.

"I uh, think we should tell them the meaning of their names, too." Katara spoke, making Zuko turn around. Katara turned to look at her husband, a weary smile on her face. With a long, muffled sigh, he nodded. Leaning over his desk to blow out the fire, which Katara had down too. He finally reached the bed, landing in the mattress with a grunt. Wrapping his body under the sheet, while Katara maneuvered herself under the comforters.

"Goodnight, love." Katara spoke, yawning in mid-sentence.

"Goodnight, my dear."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I am so happy that almost 200 hundred people have read this story from just last night! I can't explain how glad I am to see this. If anything, I thought no one would read it, but this has given my motivation and courage to write more. Thank you all. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

Both Zuko and Katara awoke to Lie Mei at the edge of there bed, messing with their feet. Over the years, Zuko had grown several inches, but recently stopped. He guessed that it ran in the family. Zuko opened his eyes, he had his left arm over Katara's body, who was breathing softly against his pale neck. He sat up, awkwardly, and turned his head towards his feet. He smiled as he saw his daughter.

"Good morning, dear, come up here." Katara announced, knowing it was Lie Mei from how she would tap at their feet constantly until they woke. She peeled off from Zuko, and landed on her back. Katara always had the perfect look in the morning, though Zuko didn't. He always looked like death in the morning.

The married couple felt their daughter climb along the bed, and lay flat between them, making Zuko pry his arm out from underneath both Katara and Lie Mei. He and Katara turned their faces to plant a morning kiss of their daughter's face.

"Lie Mei, did you know," Zuko spoke, pulling the sheets off of him as he began to adjust himself in a more comfortable matter. He moved the pillows to the backboard, and sat up. Folding his legs together as he looked to both his wife, and child. "You have the beauty of your mother."

Zuko couldn't help but chuckle as he watched his daughter blush, along with Katara, who was now getting up. He caught Katara at her backside, noticing the old, dark scars from fights long ago. He frowned, but was brought to attention by Lie Mei. She followed her mother, and quickly clung to her, her head resting against her mid thigh, and wrapped her small, skinny arms around her leg. "My mommy is beautiful!" She would announce, making Katara turn her hip and wrap her hands under Lie Mei's armpits, pulling her up her own body. Katara rested an arm under her bottom, her hand on her back. Katara leaned in, kissing her offspring. "But, you have your daddy's eyes."

Katara remembered the first time she saw Shen, her first born, and started to cry. Shen was so gorgeous. Having his father's looks: pale skin, dark hair-only a little at the time, but her eyes. Same with Lie Mei, Katara just broke down into tears, along with Zuko.

Shen came by the door, and ran shoulder first towards his father. Who Zuko braced himself, and locked his child in a bear hug. Both the boys crashed at each other, mostly wrestling, and then ended up tickling each other. Sadly, Shen knew exactly where Zuko was ticklish at, and he brought out a roar of laughter. Zuko grabbed Shen by the legs, and flipped him on his back. Thank the Spirits' that Shen loved rough housing, and wasn't affected by the falling blow. Shen was laughing up a storm. Zuko lifted Shen's sleeping shirt, revealing his stomach and began to blow raspberries on the light skin. He mouth rumbling against his stomach.

Katara, along with her daughter, were laughing at the sight. Katara squeezed the human in her arms, kissing at her neck before she began to leave. Over the years, Zuko and his family have grown accustom to walking around in only their night attire. He nodded, and tried to speak with his wife, but failed to do so because his leg was grappled by Shen, making him crash onto the bedroom floor.

"We'll be getting ready, today's a big day!" Katara shouted over her husband's, and son's cheering. Katara placed Lie Mei to the ground, holding out her bigger hand to the infant. Which Lie Mei accepted, and wrapped her little fingers around her mother's. Katara headed towards Lie Mei's room, and smiled to the sight. Only one flame was burning still, and it was by her dresser. The vanity lit up much easier now, thankfully.

"Sit down, let mommy brush out your hair." She said, moving over to the dresser to pull out an article of clothing. It was a regular Fire Nation outfit, a top that folded across to the other hip. Pants that were met with knee-high socks, and tucked under the socks. Wrist coverings that pointed to their mid hand. Shoes were black flats. Shen had the same matching outfit.

When Lie Mei turned 11, she would start wearing dresses; just as her mother does. Zuko and Katara planned to teach their children bending, they wanted their family to be filled with culture, and practice. Zuko, obviously would teach Fire Bending to Shen, but it seems he knows the basics. Katara would teach Water Bending, wanting both of her kids to know her heritage, and will take them with her to see the Northern and Southern Water Tribes.

Laying her outfit on Lie Mei's bed, Katara walked behind her daughter, who handed her a smooth, wooden brush. With that, Katara grabbed one strand of hair, and started to brush that section down softly. Not wanting to cause any pain.

"When was the first time you met daddy, mom?" Lie Mei asked, she sounded... hesitant. It pained Katara to talk about her husband in such a manor, but she promised to tell them everything.

"Well, sweetie.. I first met your father when he was raiding the Southern Water Tribe." In honesty, it shattered her heart to talk of past times. She remembered feeling the hatred for that man, how he bribed her, lied to her, betrayed her. Sokka was hard on Zuko at first, but came to be friends with him before the final battle with Fire Lord Ozai. And actually, Zuko told Sokka he wished to marry Katara, and all Sokka did was welcome him. Talking to Hakoda was a little tricky, but they hit it off quickly after that.

"Why did daddy raid the Southern water Tribe, mommy?" Lie Mei asked. Katara caught her daughter's reaction in the mirror, she was gazing off into space. Trying to comprehend everything. She didn't want her daughter to hate Zuko, that would just.. be a cataclysm.

Katara sighed, "You should ask your father about his side of the story. I have no room to speak of what him and his father did when Zuko was a boy." Lie Mei looked in the mirror to her mother, then smiled. It faded away shortly. Katara felt like crying.

"Know this, Zuko's father, your grandfather, was a horrible man. You're young to know this, but we feel we should tell you both. You and Shen, about the 100 Year War, how I found Aang, how your father saved me..." Her lips curved upwards, and she bent down to kiss Lie Mei's cheek. Katara grabbed another section of her hair, and began brushing down the nappy, brown strands.

"Daddy is my hero." Lie Mei smiled, she giggled.

"He's mine too."

* * *

"Come, son, we have to get you ready for the portrait." Zuko picked himself up from the ground, pulling Shen along with him. Shen was a muscular boy, that's for sure. He probably left a bruise on Zuko's pectoral muscle, but he shrugged it away. Leaving his bedroom, Zuko walked around with smalls on. Wrappings that stopped to his upper thigh. The definition of his muscles have grown stronger, and his veins were easily seen on his arms. Something he hated about himself was his finger toes. They were outrageously long, barely passing his big toe.

"Hey dad, how old were you when you married mom?" Shen looked up, staring to his father. He had to walk quickly from Zuko's long strides. Shen was wearing a Water Tribe top, with matching bottoms. A gift from grandfather Hakoda.

"I was 19 years old." Zuko stated, making a sharp left to enter Shen's room. The Palace was huge. Shen and Lie Mei wanted to choose their own rooms, so of course they picked the ones farthest away from their parents room. Shen's room was on the left wing of the Palace, while Lie Mei's was near the middle, where people enter the Palace.

"When did you fall in love with her?" Shen asked, running towards his closet door, ripping it open. Shen pulled out his matching outfit with Lie Mei. A basic formal uniform. Zuko wanted his children to be more than children, he wanted them to be best friends with him, and Katara. He didn't want them to be so uptight, and formal. There for, they call them 'mom' and 'dad'.

Zuko had cut Shen's hair short, so he didn't have to wear the crown ornament. Zuko remembered how annoying that piece of metal could get. Shen stripped from his shirt, and slipped into the top. Wrapping the right side of his top over to his left hip, tying the strings in a bow before tucking it underneath the cloth, hiding the bow from sight.

"I fell in love with Katara when we were in the Crystal Catacombs. I've seen her before, when I was searching for Aang. I never really knew her true beauty until I saw her in the catacombs. I saw her cry-yeah I know that's weird, but, I wanted to hold her. Let her cry into my shoulder, and I wanted to kiss her tears away." Zuko spoke honesty, making Shen turn his head over his shoulder to look at his confessing father. Stepping into his pants at the same time, too.

"..Why didn't you tell her?" His child asked, so young, and naive. Zuko chuckled, walking over to his son as he sat him on the bed, grabbing both socks. He sat on his knees in front of Shen, pushing one sock around the boy's left foot, then the right. Shen pulled them up to his knees, while Zuko tucked the pants under the sock.

"I was afraid she wouldn't feel the same way. Wait. No. No, that's not true. We couldn't be together. She's water, and I'm fire. They don't mix." Zuko explained, standing up to leave Shen's room.

"But you two are married now! You have children: me and Lie Mei!" Shen shouted, moving off the bed to look for his shoes.

"Yeah, it surprised me too, but we manage. And I love Katara." That was the last thing Shen heard before Zuko left, shutting the door.

After an hour, Zuko returned to his room. He was out practicing his Fire Bending, and sweat gathered mostly around his cheeks, and his lower chest. There was a white towel draped around Zuko's neck. Entering, he saw Katara, who was sitting at her vanity, plain faced.

"Katara?" He asked, "What's the matter?"

"I had to tell Lie Mei how we first met, and it broke my heart." Katara stood, turning towards Zuko, "'Oh, your father and I met when he was raiding my village.'" She mocked her own voice, covered her face with her hands.

Zuko was at her side within a second, dropping the white cloth onto the floor. Zuko placed both of his hands on her cheeks, forcing her to look up at him. She was tearing up, and Zuko finally, got to kiss away her tears. Katara enclosed her arms around Zuko's neck, hiding her face into his neck. Zuko comforted her by picking her up from the ground, standing straight. She was about four or five inches of the ground.

This made Katara laugh, and she pulled back. Staring her at her husband's face, giving him a sweet little kiss. He compromised, and returned the kiss. Returning her back to earth.

"I want our children to know about the past, but I don't want them growing up to hate either of us. It's.. difficult." She spoke, moving to her own wardrobe to pull out her Fire Lady dress. Pulling off her own ensembles, she stepped into the dress, pulling it up to motion her arms through the arm loops. Moving her hands behind her back, she tied the wrappings together, placing another layer of clothing on, which was the final piece to the top. A long, shaw of a sort. It complimented her body very well.

"I know that, baby. Neither of our kids will grow up hating on of us. I just told Shen when I first fell in love with you. In the Crystal Catacombs? That... That just broke me. I didn't tell him everything, but I told him.. my feelings." Zuko placed the fabric on first, slipping into his robes. Adding the long, pointed belt second before having Katara help him with the shoulder piece. He pulled his hair up, placing the crown in his black hair, as Katara did the same.

Zuko and Katara left their room hand in hand, finding their children talking quietly until they started playing, acting out the fight between Aang and Ozai. Lie Mei was Aang, and Shen was Ozai. Lie Mei busted a gust of wind out of her hands, followed by 'swooshing' noises from her mouth. Shen fell to his knees, and splattered across the floor, making dying sounds.

Zuko laughed with Katara, "Children, let's go out into the field." Zuko announced, watching as their children run off to enter the outside world. Katara had done some changes, since she wanted to have a ravishing front yard. There were flowers, after flowers. Trees of all kinds, and a small garden that Katara had recently started developing. Zuko placed his fisted hand to his hip, allowing Katara's arm to slip through the hole, and hold on to him. They walked slowly down the steps while their children were already at the bottom, impatiently waiting.

Katara and her family arrived in front of the pond, where a waiting artist stood. He bowed before the Fire Lord, and Lady. Greeting the Prince and Princess with a bow of his head to them. It was an older fellow, and Zuko made sure to pay him more than needed. Katara had worked on him about being generous, and now he acts more generous than needed to.

The entire time there would be about an hour. The painter showed off his work of art, followed by Shen and Lie Mei running up, amazed by the sight. Katara turned her head, kissing Zuko's cheek.

"I would like to ask for a portrait of just the Fire Lord and Fire Lady." The man said, a passionate smile spread along his wrinkled face. Katara nodded, and looked behind her. Pulling Zuko with her to sit on the bench, Katara sat first, then Zuko. The painter moved his easel closer to the two, he complimented the couple. Before the painter began to work his magic, Zuko slipped his fingers into Katara's. Resting their tangled hands between them.

Another hour would pass, and he asked for just the children. Lie Mei sat where Katara sat, and Shen sat where Zuko sat on the bench. It was a white stone bench, and was very smooth. Shen wrapped his arm around Lie Mei, making both his mother and father smile in approval.

Another hour would pass and Zuko paid the man 300 gold. 100 for every hour. The man was very pleased, he bowed and went his separate ways. It was getting into midday, and the children wanted to stay outside.

"Mommy! Daddy! Tell us when you fought something together!" Their princes shouted, skipping around the pond they stood in front of. Shen jumped in with the shouted. "Yeah! Dad tell us when you and mom kicked butt!"

Chortles espcaed the two adults, who stood by each other. Zuko had his arms folded, and Katara placed both of her arms in her robes. "Well, it was a long, long time ago..." Katara began.

* * *

_I was struck by the confusion of what would happen. Would I survive? Would I die? I couldn't remember much at that moment. We were running, we ran for an eternity. Hiding, escaping, panting. It was happening way to fast. I couldn't breathe at times, but he helped me. He wanted to fight her alone, but I wouldn't allow it. I came with him._

_He shouted at her, the Agni Kai was resulted. He told me that she was off, and there was something wrong about her. She didn't... She didn't look right, she was lost. As if she was in another dimension. I stood behind him, watching the flickers of flames escape their fingertips. Blue and red. A contrast was form, the color purple was in the middle of the collision. It burned my skin slightly, but I didn't do anything. I stood. I watched. I was scared. For him._

_"That's all you got?" He cried. I was praying he wouldn't tempt her anymore. But, he continued. _

_"You're off, Azula!" With that, Zuko thrusted, pivoted, and released the biggest fire I've ever seen. Knocking her off her feet, and sending her flying back. At that moment, her eyes caught mine. That's when I saw my mother. Her waiting arms, open and ready to catch me. I stepped back as the thought of my mother vanished. The only thing in my view was his back, and he was strucked by the sharpest lightning bolt. It shined, and glistened in my eyes. I felt like crying. I ran towards Zuko, but was soon on my feet as she hurled fire bolts my way. I ran to the closest building. _

_I hid behind pillar after pillar, and found myself dashing for a plinth. My heart was beating so fast, I thought I was going to die. Adrenaline filled my bones, and courage overtook me. _

_She's right there. She's after me. She has me. _

_I pull my hands up, my fingers flowing around the fluid, and freeze everything around us. I stare at her, she's frozen. Frozen with hatred stuck on her face like a mask. I couldn't breathe._

_I let a bubble around my head, starting to get air in my lungs, I found a chain beneath me and began tying it around her arms, knotting it each chance I got, slipping it through her legs too. I wanted her to stop. I broke the ice. _

_She was on the ground, writhing, and screaming at me. Her hair was soaked, along with her skin. I rushed towards the man who saved me. He gave me another chance at life. And all this time... I thought about how mean, cruel, and undeserving he was. I was wrong. I was so wrong. I fell to my knees, placed my hand over his chest, and pulled the burning, pulled the hurt, and pulled the sadness away from him. Within a moment, he opened his eyes. Tears formed, and I saw the greatest sight ever. I saw Zuko. _

* * *

"..You saved daddy?" Shen asked, his hands pulling on her clothes, which Katara nodded. A faint smile crept up on her, and she looked at Zuko, who was already looking back.

"I was so mean to him. I was rude, and cold. Now, I stand here as his wife, best friend, a mother to his children," With that, she touched the face of each of their children, stroking their cheek with her thumbs. "and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Daddy? Will you tell me about your scar?" Lie Mei asked, she deserved to know. She needed to know about her grandfather. What he did, why he did it, what he got out of it. Katara placed a hand of her head, toying with the strands of hair that hung from her scalp. They knew about their father's scar, but they didn't have the full story.

"It's a touchy thought, but I will tell you." Zuko and his family started to gather on the ground, he was sitting back, his hands holding himself up. Katara sat next to him. Lie Mei was in her mother's lap, and Shen faced the three others.

"It was a horrible day at the Palace..."

* * *

_I was sitting next to my father. He was discussing plans about sacrificing novice troops to gain a victory. I spoke out, and this angered him. Azula always told me to shut up, and agree. Never say my thoughts, or opinions. She was right, for once. If Azula knew anything, she knew war, death, and battle. That's why my father favored her more. Loved her more than me, his first born. He demanded an Agni Kai with me, and I fell to my knees. _

_I asked him to forgive me, and asked if I could state my other idea. He laughed at me, and told me I was a coward. That's when I saw his finger, pointing directly at me. He was aiming at me, he would kill me! His own son! I tried to get out of the way, but I was too slow. Too annoying. Too cowardice. He burned me. The left side of my face completely gone, and torn to pieces. The only person that would help me was Uncle. That man... I found myself annoyed by him in the beginning, but I learned. I learned he was my father at times, and helped me grow up. I loved Uncle. I loved him. _

_Father banished me, and told me to come back if I had the Avatar. I went searching, a 13 year old searching for the Avatar that disappeared. I spent the next three years finding the Avatar, catching him in my grasp, raiding Tribes, and villages. During one raid, I met her. A pretty girl, a pretty Water Tribe girl. I was hateful to her, and her brother. I was hate. I knew the meaning of hate, and I showed everyone what it meant._

_I had the Avatar in my hands, I was happy. I could finally be at my father's side, talking about the Fire Nation's ruling. I would be Fire Lord. I would have my birthright. _

_That bald headed boy escaped my grasps, and I was furious. I took it out on Uncle. He just let me sit there, and yell at him. I feel the pain now. _

_I searched four Air Temples, starting with the Western Air Temple. _

_I was bitter. A complex work of flesh. _

_It wasn't until many years later, that I'd find myself looking back on the time I searched for the Avatar. Who is now my best friend, and the girl of my dreams as my wife. _

* * *

"You always loved mommy, didn't you dad?" Lie Mei asked, and got a nod, with a straight smile.

By the time they finished each story, it was bracing night time, and every worker returned home, except for the guards. Zuko stood, and brushed off grass on his legs, and his back. As did Katara, and the children ran off up the stairs. They were racing, just as any kid. Zuko smirked.

"Did you really love me all those years, Zuko?" Katara asked, slipping her arm around his, attaching herself to him. She was cold. Zuko was warm. It mixes perfectly.

"I knew you'd be a great wife from the time I actually looked you in the eyes. When you hugged me, I never wanted to let go." With that, Katara wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed her wet lips to his. Closing her eyes, she tilts her head to the right, as Zuko does the same. He wraps his arms around her waist, his hands folding on the small of her back. Zuko prods her lips, his pink muscle breaking through the barrier. Katara eagerly lets him in, Zuko swirls his tongue around, exploring one again. Katara allows, and the two would kiss for what seems like forever.


End file.
